A Keylogger, Software, and Tech Love
by michelle loves you
Summary: Just some fluff about Tecna and Timmy. Three-shot. I love their relationship. So... Tecna wants to spend more time with Timmy, but he keeps declining. When she drops over for a surprise visit, what will she find? Oh, and sorry about the horrible title. And summary. Eh. I had fun writing this though, so I hope YOU have fun reading. 15 reviews and I'll post the next chapter!
1. His Project and Her Keylogger

_Author's note! :) This is my first Tecna/Timmy fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy! Also, I apologize for the horrible IM names. I may or may not have gotten my 'inspiration' for them from another story. xD And btw, I don't hack, never have. Although once I **tried **(key word: TRIED)to hack an account on Stardoll. (They were an anomyous, 'honest' bully. Oh, and btw, I failed. So don't worry.) Yeah, so I know what keyloggers are because I searched ways to hack people. Okay? Haha, enjoy!_

**(Tecna's POV. It's her POV through the whole story.)**

I sighed and rested my head on the keyboard of my open laptop. A search page still lay blank, waiting for search topics I could not supply. The internet didn't offer any ideas to help me with my dilemma of _**boredom**. **SHEER BOREDOM. **_Why was I bored, you ask? The girls were out in Magix with their boyfriends, and I would have gladly come along. If Timmy had been able to make it.

* * *

Seconds after Stella had recieved the joyous invite from Brandon, Timmy had IM'd me.

**Timventor: Hey Tecna... you heard the call Stella got inviting you girls to Magix, right?**

**Tecnalogy: Hey Timmy! :D How could I not? Stella's screeching and jumping for joy.**

**...Now she's panicking about what to wear.**

**Timventor: I'm so sorry, but I can't meet you there.**

I had stared at the screen in surprise and confusion.

**Tecnalogy: But why? Nothing's wrong, is it?**

**Timventor: No, nothing's wrong. I just have something very important to work on.**

**Tecnalogy: What is it? I could come over and help. We'll each do 50%.**

**Timventor: It's fine. I really don't need any help.**

**Tecnalogy: Okay. Okay then. You better show me what you're working on the next time I see you though! ;P**

**Timventor: I'll show you when it's finished. Is that okay? At the rate I'm going, that's 3 days.**

**Tecnalogy: Sure. I better let you work now and go.**

**Timventor: :( IM me whenever you can!**

* * *

Now, as I thought about it, I realized that was strange. Timmy _never_ refused my help on a project. What could he be working on?

I opened my IM on the laptop and messaged him, even though he was offline.

**Tecnalogy: How's the project doing? Give me an update, I'm so bored here!**

Then it hit me. _**I**_ should make something! True, Timmy was better at gadgets than me. I was more skilled in computer repair and HTML. But how hard could it be? Timmy could even IM me with tips! I quickly opened a new page and searched _computer project ideas_. None of the stuff looked familiar to me, though... such old technology! _**OH**._ I'd searched that on the Earthnet. An ad caught my eye, though. It advertised computer programs/firewalls to block hacking. Interested in how non-magic people hack/got hacked, I did another search. According to one website, one way was by plugging the keyboard's USB into a special device called a USB keylogger, and then plugging the keylogger into the port. The keylogger kept track of what was typed, and could go unnoticed easily. Hmm... with magic it would be easy for me to make something similar. Of course I wouldn't use it to hack, though. And Timmy would find it interesting. Sadly, he was still offline on IM, so I couldn't tell him my idea yet. I really wanted to start making a keylogger, though, so I grabbed one of my extra flash drives and got to work.

* * *

"Done!" I exclaimed.

"What is?" Musa walked in the room we shared at Alfea. In my excitement, I hadn't seen the others come back from Magix. "And by the way, I'm really sorry Timmy wasn't there, you must have been so bored! Here. I brought you back a free sample from one of the stores Stella dragged us to. I would have gotten you some more camera memory, but we didn't even go in sight of anything that wasn't fashion."

"Thanks," I said, pocketing the small lip gloss she handed me. Wasn't a lot of chance I'd use that. "Anyway, I just finished a device that tracks what someone types." And the keylogger could be inserted in any avaliable port! If you wanted to use it on a laptop, for example. You also needed a password to check the keylogger! I was proud of myself.

Musa rummaged in her bag for her headphones. "Interesting. What will you do with it?" She plugged them into her Mp3 and put them on.

"I'm going to see if Timmy has ideas..." I trailed off, seeing that Musa was already in her own music world. Suddenly, I felt embarassed. Usually, I planned past the building stage, but I'd just been so excited to step out of the box. Or whatever that saying was. But this time I'd just winged it and hoped Timmy would like it. What if none of us needed it? What would I do with the keylogger then?

* * *

The next day, Bloom got a call from Sky.

"Hello...Sky! Why are you calling?...Yeah...That's _awfully_ _**friendly**_ of you...Okay, okay, sure, but why didn't you just call her?...Wow...Okay."

To my surprise, Bloom handed her cell phone to me. "Sky wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, puzzled, and said, "Sky? it's Tecna."

"Hey Tecna. So, listen, I know you didn't get to see Timmy yesterday because he was working on something."

"That's right. And your point is?"

"Well, he's been working on it for a week, and Riven heard Timmy say he's only got a third left to do. So he can probably spare an hour or two for you while the rest of us are at the gym."

"So you're going to the gym so Timmy and I can be alone?" Awfully nice of the boys to do this.

"No, not because of you! We were planning to go and Timmy declined, and I thought you should go see him. That's it."

"Okay then, well thanks. Nice of you to remember me. What time should I come?"

"We're leaving at 2:10, so 2:15 would be good."

"Got it. Thanks again. Want to talk to Bloom?"

"No problem, and sure."

"Here you go." I brought Bloom her cell phone. She mouthed _thanks_ and started chatting to Sky. The clock on the wall said 1:39, so I decided to get ready. Choosing a simple lavender boatneck, a darker tank top, and jeans, I headed to the bathroom when Musa, walking into our room, asked, "Where are you going?"

"Timmy's free at 2:15, so I'm going to see him." She nodded and I went to change. The lipgloss Musa gave me the other day was on the bathroom counter. _Perhaps I __**will**__ use this._


	2. Timmy's Nervousness and Tecna's Name

_Author's note! The first thing I wanna say is sorry for the double notices about this chapter. I uploaded this chapter and then forgot to change some things, so I had to delete the chapter and upload it when I was done. Okay, so I apologize that this chapter is short. I hope you like it though! Oh, and you wanna know something funny? My sister was watching Team Umizoomi a few days ago, and it was this special episode where they have to rescue a blue mermaid. And when I say BLUE mermaid, I mean everything but her skin was blue. Hair, eyes, tail... The mermaid needed to be rescued because long ago, a squid named Squiddy had captured her because her tail glowed and he was scared of the dark, and wanted her all to himself. Squiddy here happened to be an inventor who was orange, and wore glasses. When a clip showed him building the trap for the blue mermaid, he adjusted his glasses, and I was like, THAT REMINDS ME OF TIMMY AND TECNA! Except for the fact that the blue mermaid's, well, BLUE, and Squiddy is the antagonist. **Coincidence?** Actually, it probably is. But anyway... On to the story!_

* * *

2:15 on the dot. I knocked nervously on the boys' door and waited. What if Timmy was still too busy?

'What did you for - _Tecna?_"

"Hi Timmy."

"It's... nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Sky suggested that I visit you. He said you needed a break from your project." _**Well, he implied that...**_

"I'd love to have you over, but I still need to work on it..." He trailed off sheepishly.

"Riven heard you say you had two-thirds done."

"I guess I do need a break. Come on in."

* * *

Timmy followed me into the dorm room, then glanced at his bedroom door. "Can I, uh, tidy up my room before you go in?"

"What could you possibly have to cleanup in your room?" I raised an eyebrow.

Timmy adjusted his glasses. "I... was working on the project."

Crossing my arms, I asked, "Oh, you don't even trust me to see the parts?" Timmy flinched. I smiled and amended. "I'm just teasing. Go clean up." He relaxed and I patted his back, pushing him to his room.

I found it odd that Timmy was being so secretive. _**Perhaps, **_I mused, _**it's an assignment from Cordatorta. But then the other specialists would know, and Sky sounded like he didn't have a clue what the the project was.**_

"Done," Timmy called, bringing me out of my thoughts. I followed him into his room, immediately noticing the open laptop on his bed. Timmy usually used his PDA when he wanted to program something, not his laptop. Why was the laptop there? "So, Tecna..." Timmy said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well," I started, pulling out my keylogger, "I made a program that I wanna show you, but it needs to set up first, so we could play our favorite video game."

Timmy grinned. "I learned some new moves. You are going_ down_!"

"I'll get the sensor gloves and the other equipment. Where are they?"

"They're in the storage closet in the main dorm room." Timmy pointed out a plain door in the dorm.

I nodded, starting to go, then turned around, remembering the keylogger in my hand. "And while we play, this can install." Waving the keylogger, I inserted it in a USB port of the laptop. "It automatically installs with magic." Seeing no page pop up showing the installation progress, I added, "It looks like it doesn't show an installation page either. Oops."

"Cool," Timmy said, turning on his PDA and projecting the screen into his wall. That'd be out game screen.

"Better get the sensors then," I said, heading to the storage closet. I stepped in and turned on the light. It was a _mess_ of coats, shirlds, boxes, and the occasional chair or two. _**Well, since Timmy loves playing video games, he must have used the sensors recently. **_I started searching boxes near the front.

4.3 minutes later, I finally dug out the sensors. "Got them!" I exclaimed, heading out of the closet. I went into Timmy room and handed him his gear. We strapped on the sensors, connected them, and started playing.

* * *

Time flew by, and the next thing I knew, a half hour had passes and the boys had returned and were standing behind us. "How long were you watching us play?!"

Riven smirked. "Long enough to see Timmy's victory." I groaned. Brandon gave Timmy a high-five. "You beat Tecna! Congrats."

With a sigh, I said, "Okay, okay. I accept defeat."

"How long were we playing?" Timmy asked, glancing at the clock. "It's 2:49 already? I have classes in 21 minutes!"

"I better head back to Alfea then." I took off the sensors I was wearing. "Thanks for letting me come, Timmy."

"No problem. I had fun. Oh, and I'll IM you when I finish my project. Which reminds me, you almost forgot your flash drive." He ejected the keylogger and gave it to me.

"Oh! Thanks Timmy." I gave him a peck on the cheek. The other Specialists followed me out of Timmy's room. "Bye!" I waved and left.

* * *

Later that day, I examined my keylogger on my laptop, trying to program an installation page. Opening up the main page, words I saw made me stop short. _**The keylogger had installed quickly enough to recall words? Timmy had used the laptop while I was there? And... why was my name a frequently typed word?**_

* * *

**Tried to make a little cliffhanger there, otherwise you wouldn't want to read the next part. This little three-shot is almost done!**


End file.
